Solve for $x$ : $8x - 3 = 4x + 4$
Explanation: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(8x - 3) - 4x = (4x + 4) - 4x$ $4x - 3 = 4$ Add $3$ to both sides: $(4x - 3) + 3 = 4 + 3$ $4x = 7$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4x}{4} = \frac{7}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{7}{4}$